Bandages
by EchoedAshes
Summary: When working diligently brings harm upon a boyfriend... things can surely escalate. (Oneshot, tw: blood not a lot just like a paper cut's worth)


The piles of white envelopes progressively grew larger and larger as time went on. They worked hard at signing the cards, licking the envelopes, and folding them just to start on a new one.

"Hgh, Say, Glasses…" Midousuji leaned back slowing his pace with the white papers.

"P-please don't call me glasses, but what?" Onoda glanced over at the other boy, still signing the cards and prepping them.

"Why are you inviting so many people to your birthday party?" Midousuji scrunched his eyebrows, tilting his head back in annoyance.

"Ah-ha ha, well most of them are family…. my mom's.. kinda eccentric when it comes to these things" Onoda paused for a minute, giggling awkwardly, "plus she kinda just pushed this onto me last minute.."

Midousuji looked over the other papers laying on the floor before closing his eyes and sighing "I can see that" he reached over and grabbed another paper and filled it out.

"Thank you for helping me though." Onoda beamed, flashing the other a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Midousuji breathed, staring at the papers with a blank expression before continuing his work.

The next couple of minutes they spent working hard, writing down the date, time, and place for Onoda's birthday party.

Midousuji licked the tongue of the envelope before folding the flap down accidently sliding his finger over the edge, "Ouuuchhhhh" He yelped once he felt the tinge of pain pulse through his finger.

"What-What happened?" Onoda crept closer to the other concerningly, taking the other by the wrist to look at the cut better.

The blood began beading on the small wound prompting Midousuji to screech "gross, gross, GROSS" while leaning back ever so slightly to flail his legs.

Onoda flinched and grunted at the sudden outburst "Will you hold still and calm down?! It's just a papercut." he gripped at the slender wrist more tightly, bringing it down to a steady level in front of his face.

"Don't you have any bandages?" Midousuji grimaced as the other held his finger in the air.

"Nope, not really… I don't do much that would make us need them…" Onoda stated matter of factly.

Midousuji scrunched his eyebrows together narrowing his eyes at the other, "Th-then what are you gonna do?"

"I seen that this helps in one of the animes I watched…" Onoda pulled the injured finger closer to his face.

"Whhaattt?" Midousuji objected at the answer he had gotten, pulling his finger away about to find something else that could help it, before he felt something moist and soft envelope the tip of his cut finger. He quickly glanced back to see that Onoda had put his mouth around his slender digit.

Midousuji let out a prolonged grunt in aggravation before settling down once he began feeling Onoda's gentle tongue flick over the little cut. He watched the bespectacled boy suck at the tip of his finger, at first it was all in good notions before Midousuji's mind began to wander into unseemly thoughts.

His breaths became hotter and slower, watching Onoda with half lidded eyes, as the other gently helped with the healing process of his finger. He couldn't help but think of how cute Onoda was especially with the determination he had at getting the task done, also wondering how cute he would be in another suggestive situation.

Midousuji brought up a gentle hand, caressing the side of Onoda's face before sliding his finger out of his mouth. "Onoda" Midousuji breathed barely above a whisper before putting his thumb into the boys mouth, lightly pressing it over his tongue, while his other fingers gripped under his chin.

"M-Midousuji..?" Onoda looked up at the other through his eyelashes as his head was being guided closer to the other's.

Midousuji pulled Onoda's mouth up to his so close they almost touched, he breathed out a slow hot breath before kissing the other boy's quivering lips, pulling his thumb out as to not disturb them.

They kissed feverishly pushing their plump, swollen lips together before their tongues met and intertwined. Midousuji delicately nipped and sucked at the other boy's soft tongue before sliding his over the roof of Onoda's mouth, tickling at the center earning a small moan from the bespectacled boy.

They both pulled away panting, awaiting the air to fill their lungs again, looking deeply and passionately into one another's eyes. Midousuji rested his forehead on Onoda's, letting out a shaky breath as he wrapped his hand around the boy's wrist and guided his hand down to the bulge of his pants. "O-Onoda" Midousuji breathed eagerly.

Onoda nodded his head, the red blush deepening across his face as he began unbuttoning the front of Midousuji's pants. He pulled them down and casted them aside, getting more turned on himself, he found it hard breaking from Midousuji's gaze. He glanced down and feasted his eyes on the sight of Midousuji's hard erection pressing at the fabric of his thin underwear. He cautiously pulled down the waistband, swallowing the lump in his throat before revealing the erect member.

He wrapped his small fingers around it and gave it a gentle tug before looking back to Midousuji, whose eyes were closed, when he heard a barely audible grunt. The heat that had taken over his chest didn't take away the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach, the sensation almost becoming unbearable as he leaned his head closer to his lover's cock.

After taking a deep breath he gave the head a cautious lick, starting at the bottom ridge and ending after he flicked the slit a few times. He used his freehand to quickly take off his glasses and place them on the floor away from their preoccupied bodies. He closed his eyes and used that hand to rub up Midousuji's thigh, rubbing circles into the bend of his hip.

"Nnn-aahh" Midousuji grunted when Onoda's mouth fully enveloped his throbbing cock. He slithered a hand behind Onoda's head and began gently pulling the hair and massaging the scalp rewardingly. He let out another moan when Onoda hummed in acceptance of the hand in his hair.

Keeping his eyes closed he focused solely on sucking Midousuji off. He took the length fully down to the base, feeling a few of the coarse hairs tickle at his nose before pulling his head and lips up, breaking the suction of his mouth. He looked up at Midousuji, his blurry vision only able to see the other's eyes opened partially, when he gave the head a gentle suck, licking around and dipping his wetting tongue into the foreskin. Absentmindedly swaying his hips side to side, using the friction to relieve his hard, but ever growing erection, that had yet to be released from his pants.

Midousuji moaned at the sensations flowing through his cock and at the sight of Onoda moving his eager hips. He reached his unoccupied hand down and slid a finger under the waistband of Onoda's pants, "Bring this end closer to me…." Midousuji purred as he guided Onoda's hips towards himself, setting one of Onoda's legs on the other side of himself so his ass was perfectly in his face.

"M-Midousuji..?" Onoda looked back, trying to settle into his new position.

Midousuji peeled the cloth of Onoda's pants down around the boys bent knees and used both of his hands to spread Onoda's ass apart. Rubbing his extended thumbs over the quivering hole before leaning his mouth in closer and giving it a delicate swipe of the tongue, earning a started gasp from Onoda. He closed his eyes and flattened his tongue rubbing it on the entrance as his hands gently squeezed at Onoda's small ass cheeks.

Onoda tried to continue with his attention to Midousuji's cock but the teasing of the tongue at his ass made him wriggle his hips. "Ah-aahhhh" Onoda leaned his head back and arched towards Midousuji's touch as the tongue dove into his tight little muscle.

Midousuji darted his tongue in and out before pressing both of his thumbs in, opening the hole wider so he could dive deeper. He stuck his tongue in extensively, undulating and flicking it up towards Onoda's prostate.

"Ah, aahhhhh. S-stop Midou-s-suji…" Onoda panted, using one of his hands to reach back for Midousuji's head. "I-if you keep that up.. I-I'll cum.."

Midousuji pulled back, also pulling out his thumbs. "Hnn, Come here then," He patted at his thighs inviting the other in.

Onoda nodded as he shuffled towards Midousuji, quickly discarding the pants from around his knees and throwing them aside before taking a seat on Midousuji's awaiting lap, casting his arms around the other's neck. He could feel his lover's erection pressing up against his lower back, prompting him to tenderly grind against it.

Using his slender hands Midousuji guided Onoda's hips to the head of his cock, where it began gently pressing for entrance. He rested his forehead on the other's before breathing "G-get ready…"

After feeling Onoda nod he pushed himself in all the way, making the both of them grunt. They sat there for a few seconds allowing Onoda to adjust to the length inside of him and giving them both time to catch their breaths before Midousuji began to move.

"Nngh" Onoda grunted when he began moving his hips with Midousuji's movements.

Their foreheads were still touching as Midousuji began picking up speed.

"Hngh-gah, ha ha-aahh" Onoda panted loudly as he moved his hips rhythmically with each of the thrusts.

Midousuji gripped at Onoda's hips and began working them quicker against his thrusts, making both of them gasp and moan at the friction the speed brought them. "Ggh.. hngh.. haa-ah" Midousuji grunted with each force of his hips.

"Ah- Midou-suji.." Onoda moaned, settling his head onto the other's shoulder, latching one arm behind Midousuji's neck and using the other to claw at the other's shoulder blades.

"Ngh.. O-onodaa.." Midousuji moaned, thrusting harder a few more times before hearing Onoda gasp.

"Ah! Aaahhhh" Onoda moaned as he felt the volt of his orgasm course throughout his body, the sudden tightness of his ass making Midousuji go over the edge as well. Onoda could feel Midousuji's hot cum releasing inside of himself as he worked his hips, riding out both of their climaxes.

When the electrifying sensation subsided they both sat there panting, letting both of their bodies calm down and their minds to settle before Midousuji gently lifted Onoda up so he could pull out.

Midousuji caressed a finger over the other's cheek as he put Onoda's glasses back on.

"Thank you." Onoda breathed nuzzling his nose over Midousuji's affectionately.

Midousuji chuckled, reaching over at the box of tissue on the table close to them. "Here…" He said pulling out a few to gently clean Onoda up, making the boy giggle when the tissue tickled against his side, and then cleaned himself.

Midousuji let out a content sigh before picking the other up and placing him on the bed and then flopping down beside of him, settling them both under the covers. Onoda moved closer and wrapped his arms around the other's lanky torso.

"Hmph, Oonodaa" Midousuji murmurred.

"What is it?" Onoda moved his head enough to see the other's face.

"You're grooossssss.." Midousuji teased.

"What?! Why?!" Onoda quickly raised up to look at the other's face in worry.

"'Cause you got one of your birthday presents earlyyy.." Midousuji stuck his tongue out before smiling at the other.


End file.
